Detector arrays, such as focal plane arrays (FPAs), generally comprise a number of photo-detectors each operable to generate a signal corresponding to one or more characteristics of light incident on the surface of the detector array. Imaging devices commonly use detector arrays to generate digital images. In such applications, the photo-detectors of the detector array each generate a signal corresponding to light generated and/or reflected by an object. The generated signals may be collected and combined such that a digital image of the object that generated and/or reflected the light may be generated.